Twilight Dawning
by mari681
Summary: Esme was never turned, but the Cullens are in Forks... Rather, Carlisle is, and his Childes vist him occasionaly. Edward is the only non-vegetarian. Eventually Edward/Bella. Some OCCness, as needed for plot. Rated T for saftey. AU, most definitely.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just got this idea, and wondered what the reaction would be. Esme never met Carlisle, so we don't know if she was turned, or not. This assumes the good docter turned Eddie, Em, and Rosie, and took in the other two, but they all went their seperate ways. With only one vampire in residence, the La Push gang are not affected.

My HP muse flew away, and is gone with the wind. Hopefully Santa Clause will catch it and bring it back to me. If you see it, please hogtie it and send it via the north pole. I fully expect it to be in England, hunting desperately for snornacks.

I do not own anything...

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night... Then again, most nights in Forks were dark and stormy, or at least dark. Forks was nearly always rainy, even in the daytime. There was perhaps one person in town who was thankful for the rain, the town doctor Carlisle Cullens.

Carlisle was the favored source of gossip for the towns' gossips. After all, he was such a nice young man -handsome too!-, but unmarried, so there was surely something wrong with him. Not only was he unmarried, but he also had strange... relatives coming into the town at any given point. And all of them just as gorgeous and young-looking as he.

There was the tall blonde woman, who came roaring into town in the most ostentious cars Forks had ever seen, a new one each visit. Most often, she was accompanied by a burly dark-haired male.

Then there was a small pixie-looking woman with outlandishly short black hair. She preferred a small yellow car, which was obviously a foreign make. She was never alone, always with a tall, blonde-haired shadow of a man.

The only other was a dark-haired male, tall and rather slender, whom appeared to be in his late teens. He always drove a black car, with shaded windows. It was whispered that he was some sort of an international piano star. He came far less often than the rest, and was therefore whispered about far more.

All of them, even the good Doctor, stayed aloof from town life. No one knew why, and everyone watched the family from afar until the day Sheriff Swans' prodigal daughter came home. That fateful day however, the entire family came into focus for one girl, Isabella Swan.

* * *

It was Edwards' turn to plead with their sire. However, he didn't see the use for it. After all, if the other pairs couldn't, then how would he, the prodigal son, ever covince their sire to find his mate?

Sighing as he pulled up to the old and dilapidated white house, Edward slipped his sunglasses on out of reflex. It wouldn't do to have any one, even his Sire, to see the shade of his eyes. Not even his dear siblings knew he had reverted back to the old ways. Sure, Alice likely suspected, but...

As he sniffed the air, he frowned. Where on earth was his sire? Shaking his head, Edward headed into the house, ignoring its' state in favor of the stairs, and after them, the music room, the one room his sire kept up.

Sitting down at the piano, he began to play.

* * *

Bella sighed as she got up. Yet another dull, dreary day in For... Perhaps not, she decided, as she looked out of her window with a slowly dawning smile. It was sunny for once, and the glass of her window was warm. Quickly, she grabbed clothes to change into.

Less than 10 minutes later, Bella was rushing through the kitchen, a bag of books on her shoulder, and tossing a hurried goodbye over her shoulder at her father as she grabbed her keys. Starting up her red pickup, Bella frowned. Where would she be left all alone? At home, she... Her eyes fell on the forest. Perfect!

As she slid out of her truck, Bella glanced around, confused. Why on earth was she hearing piamo music? She was in the middle of the forest. Surely nobody lived out here? Curious, she started hiking towards the music.

* * *

Edward tensed as he paused after a chord, and smelt human blood. No human should be scented here! There was a reason his Sire lived in such a run-down house so far from town. He frowned as he reached out with his mind for that of the intruder. Where was it?

* * *

As Bella paused in the clearing, staring at the old white house the music was coming from, it stopped. Knowing better, yet unable to shake her morbid curiosity, she started walking btowards the house. It seemed so... familliar. If she had been a beliver in reincarnation, she could have easily seen herself as living here in a previous life.

* * *

He sat quietly, hoping the human would go away. Hoping his control would be enough to avoid causing a scene in his Sires' town. Hoping his Sire would be home soon.

* * *

She knocked at the door, not really expecting a reply, but gasping when it swung open just from her light knocks. On the doorstep, Bella peered into the gloom, eyes slowly adjusting. She wasn't about to go in, especially as she thought she heard an animalistic growl.

* * *

Edward couldn't help but growl as the wind from the opening door wafted the humans' scent towards him. The scent was... it made him forget everything else but the blood pullsing through that human body. Unable to contain himself, he spang, uncoiling from the bench with the lethal grace of a large cat.

With a thud, he knocked the girl to the porch, staring at her throat as he felt the venom pool in his fangs. He did feel a tiny pang of regret at how young she was, but his bloodlust could not be stopped. However, he could give her some small relief from the pain. He nuzzled at her neck, licking at the point where the artery was closest to the skin. Just before he sank his teeth into that warm blood of life, he whispered "I am sorry for this."

* * *

All Bella knew was a sudden, overwhelming terror, then a strange calm lassitude settled over her, and the last thing knew was a warm, silky voice murmmering "I am sorry for this."

* * *

Barely a second later, he growled as a hand gripped the back of his neck to pull him away. He fought against it, gathering his meal closer to him.

A femine voice in the background sighed. "Jasper! Stop him. He cannot suck her dry. We need him, and he needs her."

The hand on his neck tightened, and forcefully threw him away from the human. Edward landed on his feet, growling at the one who dared interrupt his feed. Suddenly, a calm fell over him, as the one who threw him approached, hands held up. "Edward. Alice saw this. It was meant to happen, but you must let the girl turn."

Edward glared at the vampire female, blood lust sated becaused of the males' tampering with his emotions. "You would let a human be killed on my Sires' territory? You know his laws, and follow then, though you are not his."

The small vampire merely giggled. "Not let her be killed. Merely..." she paused, as the human groaned loudly, in obvious pain. "Oh, goodie! It is starting!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hiya! Well... Here is the next one. I think it is rather... bleh. The story went in a direction I hadn't plannned from the second paragraph, as most of my stories do. I won't apologize, though, because I write these for my own self. I'm rather selfish. I will, however apologize for any OCCness.

Once again, I own nothing.

* * *

As Bella woke up, she opened her eyes only to close them again. Everything was so... bright. Ow. What happened? She had been an idiot, but... Perhaps she had been bitten by a snake. No, that wouldn't explain the terror, nor the descent into pain. Heh. Pain was an understatement. But... she felt perfectly fine now. Better than fine. Better than had ever felt. Bella started to sit up, slowly, when she heard a rustle, and footsteps outside the door.

Without conscious action, Bella was against the far wall, a low growl echoing from her throat.

"...and her father? What abo..." Edward cut off in the middle of a sentence as he heard a creak from the upper level of the house. Sighing, he got up at a gesture from his Sire.

As he walked up the stairs, slower than a human, he mused over his Sires' reaction. Surprisingly, Carlisle had taken the news rather philosophicaly. Shrugging, the older vampire had merely exchanged a glance with Alice, and made a comment about not leaving behind regrets. Edward paused as a opened the door, surprised at the girl. Newborn vampires wern't... She shouldn't have had enough time to find a defensive posistion, much less even want one. Newborns were feral, quite often vicious, as Jasper knew from experience.

Soothingly, Edward held up his hands as he walked into the room, although his muscles were tensed for an attack. Calmly, he murmmered the same words his Sire had once used on him. "Calm, little one. I willst not harm thee..." as he said the next words, he grimaced. Oh well. When in Rome... "Come, let us hunt."

Bella straightened up as the male started talking, some part of her reacting to the archaic language. However, at the last word, she gasped, and tensed up again. Voice soundingodd to herself, strangely smooth, she asked "Who are you? Why am I here?" She ended with a screech. "And what the hell do you mean by HUNT?!"

Perhaps she was overeacting a bit, but she was... scared. Her body felt all new to her, she wasn't quite in control of it, and some stranger had kidnapped her. She had a right to be scared, especially when alo she wanted to do was to lash out at this strange male... or to tackle him to the floor. She was receiving multiple commands to her brain, and it was annoying.

He winced as the girl screeched. She was louder even than Rose or Alice over a new car. However, his brain cought up to what was going on, and he could only gape. This... newborn vampire had enough control toquestion her surrondings? Rubbing his head, he sighed. What in the world had Alice seen that made turning this one a good thing?

"I am Edward Cullens. And you are in my Sires' house. As for the rest..."

Suddenly all the pieces clicked into place for Bella, as she ran her tounge over her teeth, and tasted a bright coppery tang of something, just as she felt a sharp pang in her tounge. "Sire? Seriously? You mean to tell me vampires are real? Blood-sucking, batty VAMPIRES?!" She plopped down on the bed. After all, if she was a vampire, then she had nothing to fear from this idiot, and if this guy was merely some insane psycho, she was dead. "Please, tell me you are a deranged madman about to kill me."

Edward shook his head, uncertain of this girl. This whole situation was unbelieveable. "Yes, I turned y..." He paused, as his head was rocked back by the force of a slap. Ow. Perhaps the girl wasn't quite as tame as she acted.

Bella stared at her hand in shock, standing next to the vampire she had just slapped. She wasn't a violent person, but that had felt so satisfying. Staring at him, she decided to give into these new, sudden impulses. Well... not so much decided, as was forced to give in. With a growl, she threw herself at him.


End file.
